


Where do babies come from?

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Cordelia's and Misty's six-year-old daughter wants to know where babies come from.Small one-shot.I don't really know why I wrote this but just a little humour.





	

Cordelia Goode woke from her slumbers when a heavy six-year-old jumped on her.

 

The Supreme struggled to open her eyes as she rose sleepily, golden tresses thoroughly mussed as she forced herself into a sitting position. The room was still dark, shadows looming in every corner, but there was a thin beam of light surrounding her curtains, intrusively indicating that the sun was illuminating the world outside of the window. Thankfully, her curtains were black out… maybe she could just go back to…

“Mommy!” Scrap that, what was sleep when you had a daughter? The headmistress let a warm smile draw tiredly onto her lips as she leant back against the headboard. Her daughter sat on her lap with more energy than she herself had in the past few weeks. Evangeline Goode-Day was a spirited girl, with wide blue eyes and long, straight golden hair; she was small for her age, but smarter than the average six-year-old, and of course, she was her parent’s pride and joy.

The young girl looked up to Cordelia with a huge smile, still dressed in her favourite micky-mouse pyjamas and wriggling playfully in her mother’s grasp.

“Evie…What are …” Her incapability to structure a fully functional sentence proved that it was far too early for her to actually be awake. The woman glanced to the clock on the other wall and inwardly groaned. Six forty-five… well, it was better than most days when the little girl would come bounding it at half five, either politely asking to be fed, or claiming her stuffed alligator was scared and needed to spend the rest of the morning with her two mommies.

“G’morning mommy… g’morning mama,” Evie giggled to the swamp witch that was still persistent in remaining asleep as the necromancer grumbled a disorientated, partially muffled ‘ _mornin’_ ,’ in early greeting before turning on her other side in hope to catch a few more minutes.

Cordelia rubbed her eyes as things started to come into focus, especially the sleepy, wild blonde that snuggled subconsciously into her.

“Good morning Evie… what are you doing up, baby?” Cordelia inquired softly, bouncing the girl on her knee, smiling at her daughters wild laughter while the young blonde beamed in excitement. Misty gave up on sleeping again and smiled up at her wife and their daughter. She was one lucky witch to have such a beautiful family.

Evangeline was the second best thing she had done in her life, (the first being marrying Cordelia) and now the swamp witch was beyond happy to spend her time with the two girls that shared her heart.

“I have this question,” The girl replied with a slight frown, sliding off of the headmistress’ lap to press her lips softly to Misty’s forehead now that she was awake properly, and their young daughter sat further down the bed, staring back at her parents.

“What is it pumpkin?” The necromancer asked, her tone still rather drugged with fatigue, as she sat up, sharing a soft smile with her lover and pressing a gentle kiss to her soft lips, quickly so not to gross their Evie out.

“Ya Finished?” the girl giggled, glancing between the two women, and Cordelia nodded softly with an amused grin. Evangeline, unfortunately for the Supreme, had always been a curious child, she took after her other mother with her curious questions even if she did look more like her. With a childish grin, she continued with her mind bursting question. “Where da babies come from?”

The swamp witch held in a burst of laughter, and also a groan as she sunk down a little, into her lovers side. “I shoulda stayed asleep… Oh god Dee, ya wanna deal with this?” The Cajun chuckled glancing to her wife who was hiding her face in her hands.

Six.

Her daughter was asking about babies at the age of six. She was expecting something a little over that age… say, twenty?

Explaining how babies were made by normal couples was hard enough, explaining how a baby was made with two female witches… they were going to spend forever explaining, avoiding crude terms and graphic descriptions, twisting words into metaphors capable for a child’s mind to understand.

“O-kay,” The Supreme breathed unsteadily, never having anticipated to have this conversation so early… in her daughters life and in the morning, both applied. “Okay” she spoke again looking her daughter right in the eyes. Those innocent, blue eyes. They’re too innocent for words. “So, you see...” How does anyone PG rate sex Ed?

“You do know, don’t you, mommy?”

Misty snorted. She was going to pay for her reactions later but for now Cordelia ignored her. For now, her mind was reeling as she figured out something proper to say.

She certainly didn’t want to scare her daughter with the facts. Of course she knew where babies came from, they had created her, hadn’t they? And yes, she knew the way the other 99.9% of people make babies, but Cordelia didn’t think it would be appropriate to tell her the ins and outs of the way she was conceived.

“Of course I know,” she laughed nervously with a side glance to her wife who was looking back at her with just as much interest as their daughter, “I know everything, I’m the Supreme,” Cordelia was looking a little flustered, her cheeks growing warmer by the second. “Well sweetie, everyone knows that babies come from the storks.”

The swamp witch covered her mouth with her hand, swallowing her laughter, and the headmistress was close to kicking her wife out of their bed

“Storks?” Evangeline was really confused now, her brow furrowing and her features betraying her muddled thoughts.

“Exactly, the storks always deliver a baby to a couple after they love each other enough, there’s pictures to prove it,” she smiled at her daughter wishing she didn’t look entirely guilty and hoping to God that their daughter would accept the answer.

“But…how do the storks know ta give a couple a baby? How do they find ‘em? Is that how ya got me?” the six-year old questioned again and again and by now, the swamp witch had controlled her laughter, cuddling into the Supreme’s side.

Cordelia sighed, mentally preparing herself before answering, “They can hear people telepathically when they wish to have baby. They find the couple by… GPS and yes…” She praised whoever was responsible that she had a half-decent imagination and did well in English classes at school.

Evangeline looked incredible doubtful, glancing between the two before huffing, “I don’t believe ya! Storks can't use a GPS” Why was _that_ the bit she picked up on as false?

 

“They come from EBay,” Misty declared suddenly, nodding in solemn confirmation. Evangeline perked up in interest, her attention trained entirely on the messy blonde. “… if ya an’ someone ya love sell part of ya soul. An’ maybe God if ya ask ‘im really, really hard. But mostly EBay.” Cordelia stared at her wife, unsure how to respond to the crazy remarks... although Evie seemed to be buying this… how did she believe that she came to them in a box off EBay and not the tradition folktale?

“Okay Mama! I’m gonna tell Auntie Zoe where babies come from!” The girl beamed, jumping off their bed and sprinting out into the hall. Evangeline paused, before running back, bouncing on the balls of her feet with a rush of excitement.

 

“Can ya buy me a baby sister?”

  


End file.
